


The Hair Cut

by LunaIrenePond



Series: Stories From A Radio Show In Night Vale [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIrenePond/pseuds/LunaIrenePond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos gets a hair cut....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hair Cut

**Author's Note:**

> This was writen like a day after Dylan Marron was cast as Carlos and I was in awe of his hair... so yeah

Carlos never thought of his hair being anything close to perfect. It never laid flat and it was always insanely curly. To Carlos it was anything but perfect. Years ago Carlos found out that if he just cut the sides of his hair, in essence giving himself a mow hawk, his hair would stay out of his eyes, and in any case he sort of did like the look of it.

He had been in Night Vale a couple weeks and he had already had about five near death experiences so you can imagine how nervous he was when he decided that he was going to have to get a haircut.

Telly was a rather nice guy; he was also the only barber in the town. He joked with Carlos about how most scientist never really last long in the town. "So how do you want your hair cut?" Telly finally asked Carlos.

"Well," Carlos stammered. "I would like sort of a mow hawk, but instead of shaving the sides have a close buzz cut."

"I can do that," Telly said as he led Carlos over to one of the chairs.

Unlike most barbers Telly actually did an amazing job of following Carlos's instructions and soon after Telly was done and Carlos had pain him Carlos was on his way back to the lab. Carlos wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Just as Carlos's watch hit four o'clock the speakers that hung from the lamp post all throughout the town came on and Cecil's smooth and dark voice washed over the whole town. At the least Carlos was startled, he had always been in the lab when Cecil's show came on so he didn't know if this was normal of not. But hey, it was Night Vale, everything and nothing was normal. Buy the time Carlos finally got to the lab Cecil was ranting about Carlos's new hair cut. But for some reason he wasn't blaming Carlos, he was yelling about Telly. There wasn't any logical explanation for it. It was Carlos's hair, wasn't it?

Carlos was pretty sure that he could do a whole study of mob mentality just in Night Vale because within a couple weeks Telly the barber had been driven out of the town to the desert wasteland right outside of the city limits. All because Carlos had gotten his hair cut and the radio show host had the mentality of a two year old when something happened that he didn't like.


End file.
